Twilight: Vampire Hunter
by Dominique Delacruz
Summary: As Bella and Edward's life continues on after the War, the Family still has hatred towards them. In order to quell the danger the baby possesses, they have hired a group of Vampire Hunters to hunt down and slay the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight: The Revenge of the Hunters**

**A Fan Fiction written by: Dominique Delacruz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedication**

**To my friends and family members and any fan of the Twilight series, I want to you thank you guys for giving me the inspiration and courage to write out all my ideas I had for the series. And how I think that things should have went.**

**To Henry, for giving me the brilliant ideas that went into the making of this book. Every single word written out goes out to you.**

**To Marianne, for being there for me during the toughest times of my life. I hope that when you read this, it will finally make you understand things more clearly.**

**And to my beloved brother, Garrett, I'm sorry you couldn't live to see the end of this book.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

**After going through a painful childbirth, and facing a ferocious battle with the Army of Vampires, Bella and Edward seem to be living in peace with their newborn. But not all is as it seems to be. After the Army has left the family to their daily lives, a darker force seems to have awakened, one that surpasses the power of the vampires and the werewolves alike. In order to save their child from falling into such evil, what are Bella and Edward willing to sacrifice to save their child? And even if they do, will the child survive without a mother and father?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Editor's Notes**

**I have read and watched all of the Twilight, and I must admit that even though I'm a true Twilight fan, there was something missing in the movies, as well as the books. There was the romance, yes, but there was a lack of adventure, of mystery and of the lore behind the world of vampires and werewolves. How little we see of the human world actually having interaction with these two worlds, seeing that these races are based on Earth, a planet populated with humans. After reading this fan fiction, I believe that Aaron has helped me understand the world of Twilight much better, and what is more impressive is that the lore and the world of the Twilight books remained true. All in all, this is a masterful story written by a masterful storyteller.**

**-Fiona von Gargalion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 1: The Vampire Hunters**

**The place was a mess.**

**The furniture was thrown all over the yard of the Belle Manor. Bits and pieces of kitchenware were all over the floor, and then bits and pieces of human flesh were finally in sight. Charlie Swan couldn't believe what he was seeing. He pinched his nose and searched in his pocket for his handy flashlight. Trembling with fear, he flicked the on switch, and moved across the hallway. He could see Bella's clothes were thrown across the floor as well. Someone was definitely here. He proceeded to the kitchen, and cringed in fear as he saw Alice's beheaded and dismembered body pinned to the ceiling. Her head was placed in a cooking pot, and her arms and legs were placed in the oven, set to bake for 15 minutes. He couldn't stand the site of it. Seeing her body in this way…**

**He threw up in the cooking pot without hesitation, with Alice's head still placed inside the pot. His legs were weak, too weak for him to walk for the moment. He sat on the kitchen floor, regretting making today the day to visit his daughter after a year. He lay on the kitchen cardboard, unknowing that Edward's mangled body was resting inside the 50cm by 50cm box, squeezed and crushed beyond human recognition. **

**He gathered what strength he had left and proceeded to the basement. The smell of blood was strong in here. And Charlie feared to find out what was in the basement.**

**He could hear a cry, a baby's cry. Thank God! He thought. Bella is safe! My Baby Bella! He rushed to the bottom of the stairs, wading through the deep pool of blood only to find himself staring at a wall inscribed with various unknown words and symbols in a circular shape, and Bella being nailed in the centre, as if to imitate a crucifixion. **

**He couldn't stand the site of it. He dropped down in horror, unwilling to accept everything he had just seen. His whole life was in tatters. Bella, Edward, Their Baby…**

**He then heard the cry again, muffled by the pool of blood. The baby was drowning! He put his hands into the pool, searching for a sign of life, and he felt it. The baby's mouth as he cried out for Bella. He slowly pulled the baby out of the blood, in horror to see that the baby was only left with a head, and the body was nowhere to be found. Still, the head continued to cry out for its mother, pinned to the wall. **

**As Charlie's heart began to give out, he saw a sign on the baby's forehead, and recognized it immediately.**

**It was the sign of the Vampire Hunters.**

**The End.**


End file.
